hercules_xenafandomcom-20200215-history
Monster Child in the Promised Land
|Season = 3 |Antagonist = Bluth, Head Archer |Setting = Greece |In-Universe Date = Year 1 |Production # = V0101 |Filming Dates = 22 April to 2 May 1996 |Original Air-Date = |Written By = John Schulian |Story By = |Teleplay By = |Directed By = John T. Kretchmer |Order in Series = 43 of 111 |Order in Season = 6 of 22 |Order in Franchise= 77 of 304 |Prev Episode in Series = "Not Fade Away" |Next Episode in Series = "The Green-Eyed Monster" |Prev Episode in Franchise = "Return of Callisto" |Next Episode in Franchise = "Warrior... Princess... Tramp" |title cap image = }} Summary Hercules and Iolaus are given news that Echidna and Typhon have just had a baby monster, Obie. Meanwhile, Klepto has been thrown "out of order" by Bluth, one of Hera's men, until he can prove he is worth something. Klepto decides to pick pockets since he feels that is what he does best. He steals the proclamation of Obie's birth from Iolaus. When Klepto arrives at the den of Echidna and Typhon and manages to charm them into believing he is trustworthy and secure. After Echidna goes to take a nap and Typhon goes for a walk, he kidnaps Obie. Echidna is enraged and Hercules and Typhon go to find him while Iolaus stays to comfort her. Bluth, meanwhile, has taken Obie and is examining him to determine if he'll be a good vicious monster, but is stopped as Klepto arrives with Hercules and Typhon. A fight ensues in which Klepto, Typhon, and Hercules get the baby back and head to the den. Klepto accompanies them to apologize to Echidna personally. When Typhon and Hercules confirm Klepto's sincerity, she agrees and welcomes him. Iolaus asks what is going on and Hercules replies, "Every parents dream: finding a baby-sitter." Disclaimer "Out of respect for Baby Obie, no calamari was served to the cast and crew during the production of this motion picture." Gallery Screencaps File:Monster_child_011.jpg|Not Trying to be Subtle File:Monster child 01.jpg|You Don't Belong Here! File:Obie.jpg|What a Beautiful Baby! File:Monster_child_04.jpg|He's So Good With the Baby File:Hera's archers.jpg|Hera's Archers Visit Bluth File:Monster_child_06.jpg|Where's the Baby? File:Monster_child_07.jpg|Grab My Hand! File:Monster child 02.jpg|You've Got to be Patient File:Monster_child_08.jpg|You're Not So Bad File:Monster child 03.jpg|Monsters Don't Have Friends File:Monster_child_11.jpg|Don't Worry File:Monster_child_12.jpg|You Have Nothing to Apologize For File:Monster_child_13.jpg|My Son Will Never Fight For You File:Monster_child_14.jpg|Welcome Back Other File:MCA_HTLJ_Monster_Child_Preview.jpeg|Page from "Www.mca.com Background Information * Iolaus recalls Hera's Archer being destroyed in "The Mother of All Monsters". * This is one of Michael Hurst's least favorite episodes. Memorable Quotations Bearded Man: "What's the matter? Don't you wanna bite our ears off?" Hercules: "Boy, did we pick the wrong place." Bearded Man: "Or did you just come to steal our women?" Men's Voices: "Yeah!" Iolaus: "What women?" Woman: "That little fellow never said they were this cute." Bearded Man: "That tears it! Kill them!" Hercules: "For being cute?" :–Before the bar fight breaks out "You never told me the baby's name." "It's Obvious." "What is?" "No, its name – Obvious. Uh, Ob—hang on. I–I'm just gonna check it cause I had it written down. Where's it gone?! I had it here! Where's it gone?! I had the announcement on a piece of paper right here. It's gone! I can't believe! That little guy from the village. He picked my pocket!" "You don't have any pockets." "It's a figure of speech." :–'Hercules' and Iolaus "Klepto. He picked my pocket!" "You don't have any pockets!" "It's a figure of speech." :–'Iolaus' and Echidna Links and References Guest Stars * Glenn Shadix as Typhon * Bridget Hoffman as Echidna (voice) * Grant Heslov as Klepto Other Cast * Tony Wood as Bluth * Rebecca Clark as Head Archer * Grant Boucher as Henchman * Alister Babbage as Farmer * Bernard Moody as Messenger * Ross Campbell as Lout * Vanesa Valentine as Wench * Wayne Peters as Rude Pilgrim * June Bishop as Elderly Woman References * Obie * Hera * Lernaean Hydra * Stymphalian Bird of Stymphalos * She-Demon Season Navigation de:Das Monsterbaby Category:HTLJ Season 3 episodes